White Clouds
by Dream Run
Summary: Sólo un pequeño One-Shot que decidí dedicar a esta adorable pareja. [PINECEST]


**Este es un fic que resultó ser parte de una noche de insomnio. Lo escribí a las tres de la madrugada pero hasta ahora no me había decidido a subirlo, de hecho, lo tengo preparado desde hace un tiempo ya.**

 **Con todo eso dicho solo me queda desearos que sea de su agrado, no os olvidéis en dejarme reviews si queréis decirme algo. ¡Disfrutad!**

 _Siempre he sido una persona feliz, despreocupada y optimista. Algunos incluso me consideran una cabeza hueca, y puede que no estén tan equivocados, pero a pesar de eso nunca presté atención a lo que la gente dijera de mi. Ese era mi mejor atributo, siempre era yo misma, nunca me dejaba arrastrar por las tontas modas ni grupos sociales para encajar; las amistades que había forjado a lo largo de los años eran verdaderas amistades, que están ahí contigo en los buenos tiempos y en los malos._

 _Como sea, a pesar de que me siento muy orgullosa de mis amigos no puedo decir lo mismo de mis relaciones íntimas.Sí había tenido mis ilusiones y desilusiones como todo el mundo, pero por algún motivo sólo atraía al tipo de chicos que sólo quieren ir más allá de la tercera base, si sabéis a lo que me refiero. Obviamente no había llegado tan lejos con ninguno de ellos, lo más lejos que llegué fueron ciertos toqueteos y roces. Por algún motivo siempre que conseguía un posible candidato perdía el interés en él, la verdad no lograba comprenderlo, pero siempre hacía lo posible para que se aburriera de mí y me dejara sola. La cosa es que os acabo de mentir descaradamente, en realidad sí sabía la razón por la cual me aburría de mis pretendientes rápidamente y hacía lo posible para alejarlos, y esa razón estaba justo a mi derecha jugando con un video juego portátil. Él..._

 _Ahí estaba él, Dipper Pines, mi hermano, la razón de que perdiera el interés en todos los chicos de la escuela. Así es, es mi hermano. Me giré para poder verle, estaba jugando a uno de esos juegos de aventuras que tanto le agradaban, su rostro se mostraba con una expresión de profunda concentración, se notaba que lo estaba pasando mal para superar ese nivel, no pude evitar sonreír al verle así de concentrado, se veía tan tierno..._

 _Miré hacia mi pecho y le eché una ojeada al suéter que traía puesto. Era uno de color negro que tenía estampado un relámpago de color amarillo. Me había puesto ese suéter por la simple razón de que Dipper lo vio la noche anterior y me sugirió que tal vez debería ponerme ese, ya que yo estaba dudando sobre cuál debería vestir para el día de hoy. Cuando me dijo aquello no lo dudé ni un instante más y decidí que ese sería el que me pondría para ir a Gravity Falls a la mañana siguiente._

 _Así es, nos dirigíamos a Gravity Falls, lo habíamos convertido nuestro lugar de vacaciones para el verano. Ya que allí se encontraban nuestros amigos y más. Al principio nuestros padres se mostraron en desacuerdo hacia nuestra decisión de pasar el verano allí, pero casi al instante de las primeras señales por parte de nuestros padres Dipper entró en acción y usó su gran habilidad al hablar y terminó convenciendo a nuestros padres de que nos dejaran ir. Y allí nos encontrábamos, en el autobús que dentro de unos minutos nos dejaría en el apartado lugar que era conocido como Gravity Falls. A pesar de la emoción que sentía mi cuerpo de diecisiete años al volver al lugar en el que tantos recuerdos habían sido creados me aburría terriblemente en ese autobús, y para empeorar las cosas Dipper no había hablado conmigo en todo el trayecto por estar jugando a ese dichoso juego, ¿cómo era posible a que prefiriera un juego antes que a mi? Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto._

-Oye... Dipper-le llamé, no me respondió-. Dipper, te estoy hablando -volví a hablarle, seguía igual. Decidí ir más allá, alargué mi brazo y presioné el botón de apagado.

-¡Hey!-exclamó con evidente enfado, me encantaba verle enfadarse, parecía un niño pequeño-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque no me prestabas atención -dije y le solté una sonrisa. Él me vio durante unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro, lo sabía, no podía enfadarse conmigo, en ese momento me entraron ganas de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarle.

-Tienes suerte de que acabara de guardar la partida. Sino me habría enfadado contigo -dijo y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, de repente sentí que las cosquillas cesaron. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que me estaba mirando fijamente y que un ligero rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

 _¡Es tu oportunidad! Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza y empecé a acercarme lentamente a su rostro con la intención de besarlo, ya estaba incluso sintiendo su aliento y lo mejor de todo era que no se estaba resistiendo ni nada, ¡estaba esperando aquel beso! Una felicidad indescriptible me embargó en aquel momento pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar el conductor del autobús nos avisó a nosotros dos, los dos únicos pasajeros en aquel día que el trayecto había terminado. En ese momento Dipper se espabiló y se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y se levantó a toda velocidad de donde estábamos sentados. Maldije todo lo que pude al conductor por haber aniquilado totalmente el momento. Suspiré con resignación, ya se presentaría otro momento. Me levanté de mi asiento y seguí a mi hermano. El autobús se detuvo, abrió sus puertas y nos dejó bajarnos. Ahí estábamos de nuevo, en Gravity Falls._

 _Me estiré lo más que pude cuando me bajé del autobús. Eché una rápida ojeada a Dipper, quien estaba guardando en su mochila el juego que hace unos momentos estaba usando. Miré hacia el cielo y vi que este estaba más hermoso que nunca, aquel color azul me hizo sentir que me transladaba a un basto oceáno en el cual podría perderme eternamente. Las nubes estaban iguales, parecían gigantescos algodones de azúcar de color blanco que esperaban por ser devorados por alguien, y ese alguien podría haber sido yo si tuviera la habilidad de volar, cosa que intenté una vez cuando tenía doce años y que falló estrepitosamente, me metí en problemas con el tío Stan por haber intentado aquello, una pequeña risa se escapó de mí al recordar eso. El tío Stan nos llamó a lo lejos, venía a toda velocidad, bueno, a toda la que su cuerpo le permitía, seguramente se había olvidado que veníamos de visita._

-¡Tío Stan! -exclamé y me lancé hacia él, Dipper me imitó y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal estáis muchachos? -nos preguntó el tío Stan.

-¡Muy bien! -respondí alegremente.

-Tío Stan-dijo al fin Dipper-. ¿Y Soos y Wendy?

-Están esperándolos en la cabaña-respondió nuestro tío Stan-. Será mejor que nos demos prisa -dijo y empezó a guiarnos hacia la Cabaña del misterio.

 _El tío Stan empezó a caminar y Dipper iba detrás de él, en ese momento iba a empezar a caminar yo también pero antes de eso le eché un vistazo por última vez a las nubes, que estaban de lo mas hermosas en ese momento, al menos a mi parecer. Después de eso no volví a mirar al cielo en todo el día._

 _..._

 _Después de haber llegado a la Cabaña del misterio subí a mi habitación. Desde el verano pasado el tío Stan, a petición de nuestros padres, nos había asignado habitaciones separadas alegando de que ''ya no éramos unos niños'', así que yo conservaba la habitación de arriba y Dipper tenía la que nos habíamos disputado cuando teníamos doce años, recuerdo que esa noche en la que estuvimos separados Dipper se presentó en mitad de la noche con su almohada bajo su brazo, mentiría si no dijera que me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo aquella noche._

 _Me duché ya que me sentía asquerosa después de aquella caminata en la cual el sol no había cedido en ningún momento y se mantuvo todo lo ardiente que pudo. Me sentí totalmente renovada, una nueva Mabel Pines había nacido. Durante unos segundos me miré en el espejo y empecé a analizarme cuidadosamente. Mis caderas se habían ensanchado a lo largo de los años, aunque mi pecho no había cambiado, tenía un tamaño de lo mas normal, lo cual me desalentaba un poco ya que yo siempre había querido tener una copa de tamaño considerable. Lo mejor de todo era que ya me habían quitado aquel molesto aparato de la boca y podía lucir mi sonrisa, que mi mejor arma, las veces que quisiera, no es que antes no pudiera hacerlo pero ahora resaltaba mas que antes. Mientras me colocaba un nuevo suéter, uno púrpura con un arco iris estampado pude notar que alguien se estaba duchando, seguramente era el tío Stan que a pesar de todo siempre estaba al pendiente de su higiene, o al menos eso era lo que nos hacía creer a todos._

 _Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el piso de abajo para ver qué estaban haciendo Soos y Wendy, y ya de paso Dipper, vale, está bien, iba a ver qué estaba haciendo él, a los otros sólo los iba a usar como excusa, pero no me gusta pensar así de los demás. Mientras iba caminando noté que la puerta del baño se estaba abriendo y dejó paso a la persona en la que precisamente estaba pensando, Dipper..._

-Hey Mabs-me dijo Dipper en su tono usual. A pesar de que lo dijo en un tono medianamente alto yo no pude escucharle, estaba absorta en su cuerpo desnudo y mojado-. ¿Mabel?-volvió a decirme-. ¿Estás bien? -sin que me diera cuenta se me acercó y me agitó un poco del hombro.

-¡Si!-respondí exhaltada-. ¡T-Todo bien! -traté de sonar todo lo normal que pude, dios, sonaba patética.

-¿Segura? Parecías ida o algo así... -dijo con tono preocupado.

 _''¡¿Cómo quieres que no esté ida si te presentas así ante mi?!''_ quise responderle a mi tonto hermano.

-S-Sí, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Más importante, ¿por qué has usado este baño? No es que te diga que está mal usarlo ni nada, puedes usarlo siempre que quieras, p-pero me gustaría saber -''¡Dios Mable deja de hablar ya! Suenas cada vez peor!''

-Oh, pues resulta que el baño de abajo está estropeado. Al parecer el Tío Stan lo dañó, pero no me quiso decir cómo, a saber lo que estaba haciendo -dijo y soltó una risita que me pareció de los mas endemoniadamente adorable.

 _Al parecer volví a quedarme embelasada mirando su cuerpo desnudo ya que Dipper volvió a sacudirme el hombro ligeramente. Eso es Mabel, así se hace, ¿puedes hacerlo aún más obvio?_

-¿Qué te pasa hoy Mabs? No pareces tú misma.

-Cómo voy a ser yo misma si te veo así... - _''Sí, si que puedes''._

-¿Cómo dices? -me preguntó Dipper con evidente confusión.

-¡N-Nada! ¡No es nada! -exclamé y me retiré casi corriendo, dejando a Dipper atrás aún mas confundido que antes.

 _..._

 _¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta Mabel! Fue lo que pensaba mientras salía de la Cabaña del misterio. Creo que escuché a Tío Stan o Soos hablarme, no lo sé la verdad, no estaba prestando atención a nada a mi alredeor. Ahora mismo lo único que estaba en mi cabeza era la conversación que había tenido con Dipper, unos instantes más allí con él y se hubiera dado cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones. Luego de un rato me di cuenta de que un par de horas habían pasado desde que había salido a toda velocidad de la Cabaña. Miré a mi alrededor y divisé al fondo un pequeño río, fui hasta el y me senté en la orilla con un palo en mi mano mientras jugaba en el agua._

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora...? -murmuré para mí misma mientras seguía golpeando el agua con el palo.

 _La verdad era que estaba en una situación difícil. Aparte de hoy, durante mucho tiempo le he dado diversas señales a Dipper de mis intenciones con él, pero mi bobo hermano no se da cuenta, quizá porque aún sigue siendo un niño después de todo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería yo la que maduraría antes de los dos? A pesar de eso, tenía que tomar una decisión. Pero, ¿qué si Dipper no se sentía de la misma manera que yo? ¿Y si me rechazaba? ¿Y si me empezaba a odiar por eso? ¿O a despreciar o a mirarme con asco? De todas las personas en el mundo él sería la única de la que no aguantaría que me odiase._

 _Noté que estaba oscureciendo, aún no era de noche pero el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Podía ver los tonos naranjas y amarillos característicos del atardecer, siempre me había gustado aquella imagen, la de un día que se acaba y la de una noche que comienza junto con todas las posibles aventuras que consigo trae. Me levanté de mi sitio, mis músculos se habían adormecido por la postura incómoda que había adoptado y por ende tuve que estirarme. Mientras caminaba decidí echarle un vistazo a mi teléfono móvil, lo tenía apagado ya que quería conservar la batería. Al encenderlo de nuevo noté que habían tres mensajes de texto en la bandeja de entrada, inmediatamente entré en la bandeja de entrada, tal vez había alguno que fuera de Dipper, pero no era así, eran de tres chicos a los que había rechazado tiempo atrás y que no habían superado lo nuestro, aquello me bajó los ánimos hasta lo más mínimo, ni siquiera me digné a leer los mensajes, por alguna razón me acordé de cuando Wendy y Robbie rompieron y este último no lo superó tiempo después, no sin mi ayuda claro._

 _Llegué sin darme cuenta a la cabaña, fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Me abrí paso entre la vegetación que allí reinaba para encontrarme una escena que no había podido imaginar ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas: Allí estaba, junto a Dipper, Pacífica Northwest, hablándole amistosamente y con una sonrisa inocente, ¡¿Qué rayos quería ella de Dipper?! ¡¿De MI Dipper?! No quería interrumpir así que sigilosamente como en uno de esos aburridos documentales de leones en la sabana africana que intentaban atrapar a algún animal desprevenido. Para lograr esto tuve que hacer un rodeo a la cabaña ya que ellos estaban en la entrada principal. Pacífica lucía muy alegre, desde aquella vez en que Dipper la ayudó a deshacerse de aquel fantasma siempre se ha mostrado amable hacia él e incluso algo más. Antes de seguir acercándome me aseguré de que mi teléfono estuviera en modo silencioso, no quería pasar un mal rato en el que me descubrieran, de paso vi la hora: las seis y media de la tarde. Agudicé mi oído lo más que pude para escuchar de lo que hablaban:_

-¿De verdad no vas a ir? -preguntó Pacífica Northwest con evidente tono de decepción.

-No sé...-respondió Dipper sin mucho ánimo-. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que empezó, y además, no sé dónde está Mabel - '' _¿Está preocupado por mi?''_ pensó Mabel con evidente felicidad.

-¿Qué mas da dónde esté? Lo que quiero es que vengas conmigo a la fiesta de mis padres conmigo. De algún modo u otro conseguí que me dejaran llevar a un acompañante.

-No sé si sea buena idea Pací...-

-Además-dijo interrumpiendo a Dipper-. El otro día encontré varios libros sospechosos en el ático de mi casa. Tal vez te interese ver de qué tratan -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, al oír esto Dipper cambió de idea casi de inmediato.

 _¡Maldita sea tu amor por lo misterioso Dipper Pines! Pensó Mabel al ver la reacción de Dipper._

-Está bien-dijo Dipper convencido-. Hagamos esto: yo iré contigo si dejas que Mabel venga conmigo _,_ ¿de acuerdo? -Pacífica dudó durante unos segundos, pero era un precio a pagar si quería que Dipper fuera con ella a aquella fiesta aburrida de sus padres.

-De acuerdo. Mabel puede venir contigo. ¿Entonces te recojo dentro de dos horas?

-De acuerdo. ¿Hasta qué hora va a estar la fiesta? -preguntó Dipper.

-Va a ser durante toda la noche, pero como soy aún una ''niña'' según mis padres-dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos-, me iré mas temprano. Pero aún así necesito un acompañante.

-Y ese soy yo -concluyó Dipper, Pacífica asintió.

En ese momento Pacífica se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse cuando Dipper la detuvo con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

-Yo siempre sé quién llega a Gravity Falls, y más si se trata de ti-dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Dipper, este se ruborizó, Mabel sintió una ira que nunca antes había sentido hasta ese momento.

Después de aquello Pacífica se retiró en su lujoso coche hacia su lujosa mansión para luego llevar a Dipper a su lujosa fiesta con gente aún más lujosa.

 _De acuerdo. Aún no está todo perdido. Si voy con Dipper a esa estúpida fiesta y no me separo de él en ningún momento Pacífica no logrará nada. Aunque conociendo al tonto de Dipper seguramente me incitará a que vaya a conocer a los chicos que vayan a la fiesta. De todas_ _formas no le haré caso y le obligaré a bailar conmigo todas las canciones que pongan, y quién sabe, tal vez incluso pueda... pueda... ¡No! ¡Sé fuerte Mabel Pines! No caigas ante la tentación, aunque esta se tu maravilloso hermano._

 _¿Dipper ya se ha ido a preparar? ¿Debería decirle desde ahora que solo bailará conmigo y que no se haga ilusiones con ninguna de las chicas? Da igual, por ahora sólo me iré a preparar a mi habitación, y esperaré a que Dipperme diga lo que yo ya sé._

En ese momento Mabel caminó hacia la puerta principal de la Cabaña del misterio y cuando entró vio que Dipper estaba hablando con Wendy ya que esta se había dado cuenta de que habían venido a buscarle. Dipper se percató de que Mabel acababa de entrar en la cabaña y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas Mabel? -preguntó Dipper con evidente preocupación.

-S-Sólo había salido a dar un paseo...

-Bueno, si estás bien no pasa nada. Como sea, necesito que te prepares, tenemos que salir.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Mabel fingiendo no saber nada.

-Pacífica nos ha invitado a una fiesta. Sé que no te gusta salir conmigo porque crees que opaco tus posibilidades de conseguir a un chico que valga la pena, pero necesito que vengas conmigo - _''¡Aquello solo te lo dije para molestarte!''_ pensó Mabel con cierta tristeza al darse cuenta del posible daño que le había hecho a su hermano.

-D-De acuerdo... Dentro de dos horas tengo que estar lista, ¿no?

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias Mabel! ¡Te debo una! -dijo y le dio un gran abrazo a su hermana, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acto de su hermano-. Voy a buscar qué ponerme, tu deberías hacer lo mismo -dijo y se retiró dejando a una Mabel sin saber qué hacer.

Después de aquello Mabel obedeció el consejo de su hermano y empezó a prepararse para ir a la dichosa fiesta de Pacífica. Después de haber tomado un baño y todo lo demás para decidir qué usar para asistir a la fiesta decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación de su hermano, quien estaba batallando contra una corbata de color negro la cual no podía realizar el nudo correctamente. Mabel, al presenciar esa escena no pudo evitar reír y llamar la atención de su hermano, quien la invitó a pasar para que le echara una mano con aquello. La chica se acercó tímidamente mientras atravesaba la habitación de Dipper, se sentía como si ella fuera una extraña en un país completamente lejano al suyo.

Después de unos pocos segundos Mabel fue capaz de atar la corbata correctamente, dejando a Dipper completamente impresionado ante la habilidad de su hermana. Esta sólo respondió con una risita nerviosa, desde hacía un tiempo ya que cada vez que su hermano la elogiaba por algo se sentía avergonzada. Se dio cuenta de que su hermano se estaba dando los últimos retoques antes de empezar a esperar a Pacífica.

-Aún tienes la corbata mal... -dijo mientras agarraba de nuevo a su hermano.

-¿En serio? Yo la veo bien.

-Oye...-dijo Mabel después de juguetear un rato con la corbata de Dipper, aunque aún no la había soltado-. Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Dipper.

-Bueno... Es solo que... Quería preguntarte si tenías alguien que te gustase o algo -dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Que si me gusta alguien?-respondió Dipper y un rubor se hizo evidente en sus mejillas-. E-Eso es... Bueno...

-Está ben-dijo Mabel-. Eso me da igual -dijo y a continuación se apoyó en la punta de sus pies para poder plantarle un beso a Dipper en los labios ya que este era mas alto que ella. Dipper se quedó sin palabras en ese momento, miró a su hermana, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo-. Que te divieras en la fiesta -dijo y se retiró a toda velocidad de la habitación de Dipper antes de que este pudiera decirle algo.

Mabel iba a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, casi iba corriendo.

 _¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Mabel eres una idiota!_ pensó y cerró la puerta de su habitación con una fuerza descomunal.

...

Después de aquello Dipper no volvió a ver a su hermana, después de lo que hizo dio por sentado que ella no iría a la fiesta de Pacífica. El lujoso coche que había sido designado para recoger a Dipper Pines se estacionó frente a la puerta de la cabaña del misterio e hizo sonar su peculiar claxón. Dipper salió de su habitación pero antes de marcharse se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mabel y tocó lentamente.

-Mabel...-dijo suavemente-. Te estaré esperando en la fiesta, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo y esperó por una respuesta, no la hubo-. Está bien... Nos vemos -dijo y se retiró.

Mabel pudo escuchar las pisadas de Dipper y cómo este se iba alejando lentamente. Después de que se hubo cersiorado de que Dipper se hubiera ido ahogó un prolongado grito en la almohada que normalmente usaba para dormir, después de eso se cubrió su cuerpo con el suéter que tenía puesto y se marchó a ''Sueterlandia''.

 _¿Tenías que echarlo todo a perder no? ¿En serio era necesario besarle? ¿Ahora qué pasará? Seguramente está enfadado conmigo, aunque cuando se marchó no parecía enfadado ni nada. Seguramente lo estaba pero para no echar su noche a perder fingió que quería ir conmigo a la fiesta. Ahora ya nada será como antes. Seguramente se mudará y todo de casa y vivirá por su cuenta... Vale, puede que esté exagerando pero eso no quita el hecho de que Dipper podría estar enfadado conmigo..._

Tal vez fuera por sus pensamientos o tal vez porque simplemente no estaba prestando atención pero Mabel no se dio cuenta de que su puerta fue abierta y alguien caminó hasta ella. No fue hasta que sintió que su colchón se hundía que se percató de que tal vez alguien había entrado en su habitación, y después eso se vio corroborado al sentir una gentil mano sobre su cabeza.

-Pasando por un mal momento, ¿eh? -dijo Wendy con voz compasiva. Mabel reconoció la voz casi al instante.

-Así es...

-¿Es por un chico?-preguntó, Wendy no necesitó que Mabel le respondiera ya que pudo observar su reacción al escuchar esa pregunta-. Bueno, tal vez no sea yo la mas indicada para hablar pero aún así, ¿vas a dejar que un idiota te dañe la noche? Tenías pensado ir a la fiesta esa con Dipper, ¿no?

-Tu no lo entiendes... -respondió al fin Mabel después de haber escuchado todo lo que Wendy le dijo.

-Puede que tengas razón-contestó Wendy mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la hermana Pines-. Pero si algo he aprendido a lo largo de los años es que nada se solucionará si simplemente te quedas aquí y te lamentas por lo que ha pasado o por lo que pudo haberlo hecho.

-Vaya...-dijo Mabel mientras sacaba su adorable cabeza del suéter-. Puedes ser de gran ayuda cuando te lo propones.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido -respondió la pelirroja y soltó una risita, Mabel le imitó-. Vamos, levántate, Dipper te está esperando ¿verdad?-Mabel se sobresaltó al oír el nombre de su hermano-. ¿Sucede algo Mabel?

-Es que... No tengo ningún vestido que ponerme... -se excusó.

-¿En serio?-exclamó Wendy-. ¿Y cómo tenías pensado ir a esa fiesta? No puedes ir con alguno de tus suéteres.

-¿Improvisaré...? -Mabel respondió insegura esto último. Wendy soltó un suspiro.

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó la pelirroja emocionada-. Te dejaré uno de los míos.

-No creo que sea buena idea sabes... -respondió Mabel sin estar muy convencida de la idea de Wendy.

-Digamos que me pongo tu vestido-dijo Mabel-. ¿Cómo llegaríamos hasta la mansión Northwest? Está demasiado lejos...

-No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo todo controlado -dijo y le enseñó las llaves que probablemente eran de algún vehículo.

-¿Esas son las llaves del coche de Tío...?

-Así es -contestó Wendy y sacudió las llaves en el aire.

-¿Cómo las has conseguido? -preguntó Mabel impresionada.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

 _Después de que Wendy me convenciera de alguna forma a asistir a la fiesta sentí que la emoción invadía mi cuerpo lentamente. No por el hecho de que iría a una de las fiestas más exclusivas del mundo, ni por el hecho de que en esa fiesta estarían los chicos de mi edad más atractivos que vería en mi vida. En esa fiesta iba a estar Dipper, y cuando fuera tarde o temprano tendría que encararle, pero yo no quería eso._

 _Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó y Wendy se presentó de nuevo frente a mi con el vestido en sus manos, nunca la había visto tan emocionada, tal vez tenía el presentimiento de que algo grande iba a pasar esta noche, yo sinceramente esperaba lo mismo... Sin hacerla esperar más me probé el vestido que ella había buscado para mi, ''Fue verlo y sentir que este era el indicado'' fue lo que me dijo cuando me lo entregó. Era un vestido de color negro un tanto anticuado pero que me sentaba de maravilla. Cuando Wendy me vio con él_ _me hizo un gesto de aprobación con su pulgar. Estaba lista._

 _Nos posicionamos en el coche del tío Stan, me sentía un poco mal por tomar su auto sin su permiso pero era necesario, había mucho en juego._

 _Wendy pisó el acelerador todo lo que pudo y el auto fue a toda velocidad y no nos tomó mucho en llegar. Me solté el cinturón de seguridad y antes de bajarme del coche abracé a Wendy con todo el cariño y aprecio que me fue posible._

-Déjalos sin aliento, Mabel -dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que lo haré -contestó Mabel devolviéndole la sonrisa a la pelirroja y se retiró hacia la entrada.

-De acuerdo... ¿Y ahora qué hago...?-dijo en voz alta y sacó su teléfono y marcó uno de los números de su lista de contactos-. ¿Estás ahí? No hay tiempo para hablar. Tengo el auto del viejo Stan, nos vemos donde siempre, llama a los otros -dijo y colgó y a continuación se marchó a toda velocidad por donde había venido.

 _Escuché cómo Wendy se había marchado, pero aquello me daba un poco igual. La reja que protegía a la propiedad se abrió y toda la multitud que había alrededor me lanzó miradas de reproche, envidia y odio, no les presté atención. Llegué hasta la puerta principal donde había un mayordomo de lo mas remilgado que al decirle mi nombre se quedó mirándome fijamente, aquello me puso nerviosa, tal vez ya no era bienvenida y había hecho todo el trayecto en vano. Pero no fue así, después de unos instantes abrió la puerta por mí y me dio paso a la gran Mansión Northwest._

 _Me sentí igual de asombrada que la primera vez que entré, a diferencia de esa vez tenía la compañía de mis dos amigas pero ahora no era así, y eso hacía que me sintiera aún más insegura. Caminé lentamente a través de la sala principal de la mansión cuidando de esconder mi presencia lo suficiente para que no se dieran cuenta de mi intrusión, al mismo tiempo iba buscando con la mierada a Dipper, pero me era imposible localizarle. Avancé hasta una de las enormes mesas donde servían los imnumerables y carísimos alimentos para los invitados, agarré un pequeño plato que seguramente estaba hecho de la más cara porcelana, cuánto derroche, y empecé a tomar comida._

 _Sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba comiendo pero estaba delicioso. Mientras comía uno de esos chicos prepotentes hijos de papá y mamá se me acercó con la intención de invitarme a bailar, ahora cómo me libraba yo de esto... Decidí dejarme llevar por una vez, nada le pasaría a Dipper si bailaba un poco ¿verdad? Pronto descubrí que me equivocaba._

-Entonces...-dijo Dipper mientras introducía lo que probablemente era caviar a su boca-. ¿Eres de Austria?

-Así es -respondió el muchacho con toda la elegancia que tenía.

-¿Y asistes siempre a fiestas como estas? -dijo Dipper mientras masticaba, tal vez aquello era considerado como una falta de respeto pero a él eso le daba igual.

-Así es. A veces son mucho peores que esta. Aunque puedo notar que la música es diferente este año.

-Así es. He oído que Pacífica se encargó este año de la música. Probablemente se dio cuenta de que esto era muy aburrido o algo así.

-Me gusta...-dijo aquel chico con evidente satisfacción-. Y dime, ¿viniste con alguien en especial?

-B-Bueno...-respondió con evidente incomodidad-. Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero las cosas se torcieron y bueno... Pero no hablemos más de mi-dijo Dipper tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación-. ¿Y tu? ¿Viniste con alguien especial?

-¡¿Qué más quisiera?! ¡Las vicisitudes de la vida me lo han impedido!-dijo y se sacó una foto enmarcada de su chaqueta-. ¡Oh querida Grenda! ¿Cuándo me será posible el volver a verte? -dijo con profunda tristeza.

-¿T-Te dejo solo? -preguntó Dipper incómodo al contemplar tal escena.

-Si no es molestia -contestó el muchacho admirando la foto.

Dipper se alejó lentamente de aquél extraño muchacho y empezó a caminar a través del gran salón principal. Después de haber estado vagando sin un rumbo fijo se planteó la posibilidad de volver a la Cabaña del misterio, pero allí estaría Mabel, pero a pesar de eso prefería la compañía la compañía de ella mil veces a estar atrapado en una de aquellas fiesta de gente pretenciosa. Lo que Mabel había hecho hacía unas horas lo había dejado sin palabras pero a pesar de eso y que Dios baje de los cielos y le castigue por sus pensamientos, le había gustado, diablos, más que eso, le había encantado, y seguramente le habría respondido como era debido si ella no hubiera salido corriendo de su habitación.

Ahora gracias a eso había estado distraído durante toda la noche, incluso apenas había hablado con Pacífica, la persona que le había arrastrado hasta aquí y para empeorar las cosas se había encontrado con aquel muchacho tan extraño. Se giró para ver si el chico seguía allí, y efectivamente ahí estaba, nadie se le acercaba, y era normal tomando en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió que alguien tiraba de su hombro y se giró para ver a la chica rubia que le había traído aquí en primer lugar.

-Pacífica -dijo Dipper en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué sucede Dipper? -preguntó la rubia confundida. Él se dio cuenta de su estado y procuró entablar conversación.

-E-Ese chico de ahí... Está besando una fotografía -dijo aterrado al darse cuenta de lo que ahora estaba haciendo aquél muchacho.

-No otra vez...-contestó Pacífica con evidente repulsión-. Sólo sígueme y no le mires.

-¡¿Hace eso muy a menudo?! -preguntó Dipper.

-Más de lo que crees...

Dipper y Pacífica se pusieron a explorar las habitaciones de la mansión. Vieron, tal y como la rubia había prometido, muchos libros de apariencia misteriosa que a Dipper le gustaron. Después de eso decidieron volver al salón, seguramente mas de uno se estaba preguntando por el paradero de la hija de los anfitriones de la fiesta. Casi al mismo tiempo de haber entrado al salón uno de los mayordomos se acercó discretamente al joven Pines y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

-¡¿De verdad?! -respondió Dipper lleno de felicidad.

-Así es, señor -respondió el mayordomo con su tono monocorde que era natural en él.

-¿Y sabes dónde está? -preguntó Dipper.

-Antes la he visto bailando con uno de los invitados-contestó el mayordomo-. Pero creo haberla visto ir en esa dirección -dijo y apuntó con el dedo a uno de los numerosos balcones de la mansión.

-¡Gracias! Ah, y da por hecho que te daré lo que te prometí -dijo y el mayordomo esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Dipper! ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Pacífica al ver que su invitado se alejaba.

-¡Debo resolver algo! ¡Nos vemos después Pacífica! -dijo y se retiró. La rubia le hubiera seguido de no ser por sus padres, quienes la había arrastrado con ellos para que conociera a uno de los hijos de sus invitados.

 _Quizás no debí haber venido, quiero decir, ¡Mírame! Estoy en este balcón como una completa marginada. Mi única compañía son las nubes blancas... ¿Blancas? Seguramente lloverá, genial, lo que me faltaba... Qué haría Dipper con Pacífica cuando se marcharon, espero que nada malo. Nunca perdonaría a esa arpía si le hiciera algo a... a él..._

-No deberías estar aquí tu sola, sabes...

-¡¿Dipper?!-exclamó al darse cuenta de quien era la voz-. ¿C-Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?

-Soborné al mayordomo para que me avisara cuando llegaras. Sinceramente llegué a pensar que nunca vendrías -dijo Dipper y se posicionó junto a su hermana.

-Así que por eso me miraba de esa manera cuando llegué...-dijo Mabel al darse cuenta de la actitud del mayordomo. Dipper soltó una carcajada ante lo que su hermano había dicho-. A pesar de eso, no sabía que habían puesto estos balcones... -dijo Mabel al intentar entablar una conversación.

-Si... Pacífica me dijo que son nuevos, del año pasado si no estoy mal. Aunque son muy convenientes.

-Ya veo...

-Oye...-dijo Dipper-. Por lo de esta tarde, quería decirte que...-

-¡Lo siento! ¿De acuerdo?-exclamó Mabel con rasgos de querer llorar-. Sé que no debí hacerlo. Y entenderé si me odias, es completamente comprensible -concluyó y se dispuso a darle la espalda a su hermano, cuando sintió que algo le sujetaba del brazo.

-Sabes-dijo mientras atraía a Mabel hacia él-. Deberías dejarme terminar -después de haberla atraído le plantó un tierno pero apasionante beso a Mabel en los labios, ella no se esperaba que su hermano hiciera algo como eso.

 _¡Me ha besado! ¡Me ha besado! ¡Ha sido él y no yo! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho! ¿Eso quiere decir que también siento lo mismo que yo siento por él! ¡Todo este tiempo me estuve preocupando por nada!_

Ambos se separaron no porque ellos quisieran, si fuera por ellos se seguirían besando hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero como todos sabemos el cuerpo humano necesita oxígeno y ellos fueron testigos de esta necesidad.

-Dipper... yo... -decía Mabel, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

-Venga, no llores ahora -dijo y le limpió los ojos con la manga de su traje.

-Lo siento... es sólo que estoy tan feliz... -dijo y soltó una risita que era más propia de ella que el llorar.

-Sabes... Hoy pasaban un maratón de películas antiguas en la televisión-dijo Dipper con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa y las vemos?

-Me parece una idea genial Dipper -respondió esta con una sonrisa radiante. Dipper empezó a guiarla para irse a casa.

-Sólo espero que no intentes nada extraño mientras las vemos -dijo este con una sonrisa igual a la de Mabel.

-No te prometo nada-contestó con tono juguetón, antes de retirarse hacia dentro le echó un último vistazo a las nubes-. Dipper, ¿has visto las nubes hoy?

-¿A las nubes?-dijo y a continuación las miró-. Están blancas, es algo extraño, pero esto es Gravity Falls, aquí una nimiedad como esa no importa.

Mabel le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermano por dar esa respuesta. Antes de entrar a la mansión para luego proceder a marcharse hacia la Cabaña del misterio les dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento, tal vez no era necesaria aquella acción, pero ella sentía que las nubes le habían hecho un gran favor, a pesar de que probablemente no era así.

...

-¡Soos!-gritó Stan desde la puerta de la Cabaña del misterio, este se respondió con su típico ''¿Si, señor Pines?''-. ¿Sabes dónde dejé aparcado mi auto móvil?- este le respondió con un ''No'', Stan soltó un suspiro de resignación-. Dónde habré dejado ese cacharro... -dijo y volvió a entrar a la cabaña.

 **He estado experimentando y al final decidí que Mabel sería la más madura de los dos esta vez, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo de esta forma. Esto era lo único que quería deciros, ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
